


Pride and Prejudice

by Galadriel34



Series: 1 million words 100 in 100 Challenge [144]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Community: 1_million_words, Gift, Humor, M/M, Wallpaper, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday K :hug:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/prideandprejudice.jpg.html)

click for full size


End file.
